Serial Killer
by MelimeGreenleaf
Summary: Continuação de Live carries on. Sherlock decide vingar-se de todos que já se envolveram com Moriarty, e afunda cada vez mais em sua loucura.
1. Vingança

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock Holmes não me pertence, e essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos.

Aqui está a terceira parte da saga iniciada com "I Grieve". Dessa vez, a história terá mais de um capítulo. Espero que gostem!

* * *

Estava sentado junto com John em sua sala, folheando a pasta que Lestrade entregou para ele naquela manhã.

Era a primeira vez que Sherlock via o arquivo do caso Moriarty. A informação escrita no papel parecia tão fria e impessoal que não conseguia a associar com toda a sua dor. Se Lestrade soubesse o que ele queria fazer com tal arquivo, não o teria entregado.

O desejo por vingança cresceu tanto dentro de Sherlock que não poderia mais esperar. Precisava encontrar todos os envolvidos com Moriarty e acabar com todos eles. É claro que não poderia simplesmente sair matando todos eles, precisava de um plano para não ser pego, ao menos até terminar sua vingança.

- Alguma pista sobre nosso atirador? – perguntou John.

Se alguma parte da mente de Sherlock ainda se preocupava com o fato de que conversava diariamente com uma alucinação, não era muito significativa. Tratava o John que via como se fosse seu amigo e nada tivesse mudado.

- Como sempre, a polícia foi inútil na investigação. Londres está perdida nas mãos deste bando de idiotas. Vamos ter de trabalhar sozinhos nesse caso. – respondeu Sherlock atirando o arquivo para John.

- Lestrade sabe o que você está planejando? Não podemos deixar que ele atrapalhe. E Donavan pode ser um problema.

Enquanto conversavam, Sherlock procurava por mais informações sobre o caso no notebook de John. Era mais provável que encontrasse uma lista dos associados de Moriarty na internet do que algo útil naquele arquivo.

- Lestrade pode desconfiar, mas não vai agir sem ter certeza. E ninguém vai acreditar nas suspeitas de Donavan porque ela sempre me perseguiu.

Nesses momentos, Sherlock sentia sua melancolia aumentar. Estavam planejando assassinatos, e o verdadeiro John jamais concordaria com isso. Ele era correto demais para desejar vingança, e essa era apenas uma das pequenas diferenças que provavam que aquele não era o verdadeiro John. Apagou tais pensamentos de sua mente tão logo os concebeu. Aquele sentado em sua frente era o verdadeiro John, ou ao menos era o único que existia.

- Com quem vamos começar? Aquela moça do museu está aguardando julgamento em liberdade, poderíamos aproveitar antes que ela seja presa. Ou então ir atrás do dono da falsa locadora de carros. Duvido que tenham alguma pista, mas já é um começo. Afinal, ambos trabalharam com Moriarty.

Ambos sabiam que Moriarty não era descuidado ao ponto de permitir que qualquer um obtivesse informações relevantes, mas Sherlock queria acabar com qualquer um que tivesse trabalhado com seu inimigo. Todos que o ajudaram deveriam pagar por seus crimes.

Sherlock pulou do sofá e correu até a cozinha, abandonando o notebook com uma página sobre sedativos aberta. Não poderia comprar nenhuma dessas substâncias, seria suspeito demais. Teria de fabricá-las.

- Moriarty pegou uma criança como refém no caso do museu, quem estava envolvido nele deve morrer primeiro. – falou enquanto preparava um sedativo. – Podemos matá-la dentro da própria casa e depois atirá-la no Tâmisa, como aconteceu com o guarda.

- Não vai dar certo. – disse John indo até a cozinha. – O corpo vai flutuar, e não queremos ser descobertos. Talvez fosse melhor cortá-la em pedaços e atirar cada um deles dentro de um saco cheio de pedras.

- Desmembrar um corpo faz muita sujeira. Poderíamos levá-la para algum lugar isolado e queimar o corpo com fogo de óxido de magnésio, os restos ficariam tão destruídos que seria praticamente impossível os identificar.

Sabia que o que estava fazendo era doentio, mas era melhor do que passar o dia inteiro com uma solução que já contava com bem mais do que sete por cento de cocaína. Estava apenas trocando o modo de se autodestruir. Na verdade, ainda não era capaz de suportar a perda do amigo. Esse era apenas seu modo de tentar apagar o que aconteceu: apagando todos os envolvidos. Sabia também que era errado matar uma mulher cujo único crime havia sido ordenar a falsificação de um quadro. Só que nada disso importava.

- Pode funcionar, mas comprar óxido de magnésio vai parecer ainda mais suspeito do que os sedativos.

- Não, já tenho o suficiente para uns dois ou três corpos. Comprei há tanto tempo que ninguém vai desconfiar. – disse enquanto preparava uma seringa com o sedativo que havia acabado de fabricar.

Sherlock se levantou e colocou seu casaco e seu cachecol. O óxido de magnésio estava guardado em um depósito que, se fosse bem preparado, poderia ser perfeito para um assassinato. Podia não ser um plano perfeito, mas era o melhor que iria conseguir. Não suportava mais aguardar por sua vingança, precisava agir essa noite. Há exatos quatro meses, sua vida fora destruída. E agora faria com que todos os envolvidos pagassem.

Precisaria de mais do que um par de dias para se preparar. Em breve poderia começar o que já desejava ter feito há meses. A demora prejudicava suas chances de descobrir a verdade, mas era o grande Sherlock Holmes, aquele que poderia desvendar qualquer mistério. E não desapontaria seu melhor amigo novamente.

* * *

Devo postar o segundo capítulo ainda essa semana, ou no máximo na próxima. Espero que estejam gostando.


	2. Captura

Srta. Wenceslas sentiu um calafrio ao descer do carro, e olhou em volta com a sensação de estar sendo observada. Correu para casa, com um toque de receio. Sabia que Moriarty estava morto, mas ainda temia receber uma punição por ter falado com a polícia. O medo pesava muito mais do que a culpa. Fora o medo de ser presa que fez com que falasse em primeiro lugar.

Abriu a porta um pouco mais segura, mas não teve tempo de a trancar antes de sentir dedos envoltos em látex pressionando seus lábios. Sherlock sabia que seria melhor esperar por ela em casa, a maior parte das pessoas fica menos cuidadosa ao entrar em casa. Só precisou de alguns segundos para inserir a agulha, e então tinha um corpo inconsciente para carregar.

- Você estimou o peso errado, a dose foi muito pequena. – disse John.

- Ainda temos pelo menos umas duas horas, não foi arriscar com uma dose maior. Quero que ela saiba o que causou sua morte. – replicou Sherlock enquanto depositava sua vítima no chão.

Correu para o segundo andar. Seu plano era fingir uma fuga, por sorte encontrou rapidamente uma mala. Teve o cuidado de selecionar roupas adequadas para um mesmo clima, e que poderiam ser usadas juntas. Já trabalhara em dois casos em que o assassino foi pego por ser descuidado ao escolher as roupas. Fechou a mala e correu para o escritório. Havia um cofre atrás de um quadro, e descobrir a senha na primeira tentativa foi tão fácil quanto encontrar o cofre.

- Já se passaram dez minutos! Por que você está demorando? Não vamos conseguir chegar a tempo. – reclamou John, sentado sobre a mesa.

- Quando foi a última vez que você preparou a mala de uma mulher? É a parte mais difícil do plano, acredite. – disse enquanto guardava o dinheiro na mala.

Voltou para a sala o mais rápido que pode. Precisava de ao menos uma hora para chegar ao depósito, contando com um bom trânsito. Abriu a porta com cuidado, olhando em volta. Por sorte, não havia ninguém por perto. Não planejara tão bem quanto gostaria, mas o julgamento não demoraria muito mais. Ainda estava surpreso com a polícia londrina, não encontrara uma única viatura por perto.

Segurou sua vítima no colo e quase a derrubou quando fechou a porta. Escolheu andar calmamente, chamava menos atenção.

- Quero sentar na frente! – gritou John correndo atrás deles.

Sherlock sorriu. Com um único comentário, John era capaz de animá-lo. Colocou-a no banco de trás do carro dela. Não poderia mais depender de táxis, porém, comprar um carro agora seria muito suspeito.

Precisou tentar cinco vezes antes de conseguir ligar o carro. Há anos não dirigia, e tinha quase certeza de que sua carteira estava expirada. Por sorte as ruas estavam quase vazias, não há muito movimento naquela parte da cidade no meio da madrugada. Acelerou o máximo que pode, por sorte o carro era potente. Não demorou a se acostumar com a velocidade, ainda que tivesse dificuldades de se manter na pista.

- Precisamos correr. – disse John. – O efeito deve passar em menos de meia hora e ainda faltam quase sessenta milhas.

- Esse carro não faz mais do que cem milhas por hora. E isso é o mais rápido que já andei. Com sorte a ressaca do sedativo vai ser forte o bastante para a deixar atordoada por mais uns dez ou vinte minutos.

Sherlock corria contra o relógio. Não apenas precisava chegar ao depósito para prender sua vítima, também precisava de uma nova dose. A adrenalina quase não conseguia lutar contra a letargia e a fadiga causadas pela falta da droga. Quase capotou quando freou abruptamente na frente do depósito.

- Ela está acordando! – John gritou. - Temos dois minutos, no máximo. Precisamos prendê-la logo, não queremos que fuja correndo. Em dez minutos ela podia conseguir ajuda, se correr na a direção certa.

- Eu sei, eu sei! – disse Sherlock enquanto abria a porta traseira.

Srta. Wenceslas estava acordando, mas não foi capaz de lutar contra as amarras. Ele a carregou para dentro rapidamente, e antes que estivesse totalmente desperta, Sherlock já tinha amarrado-a na maca que preparara. Ela estava com medo, e seu coração estava disparando.

- Espero que me escute da próxima vez que eu disser que precisamos de mais sedativos. – disse John um pouco sem fôlego.

Sherlock se apoiou na parede e começou a rir. Não se importou quando viu o puro pavor de sua vítima se misturar com surpresa e indignação. Do que servia a vingança se não pudesse a usar para conseguir um pouco de paz de espírito?

- Eu conheço você! Você é aquele maldito detetive que descobriu a falsificação e arruinou minha carreira! – gritou enquanto forçava as amarras. – O que você quer comigo?

Subitamente, Sherlock parou de rir e assumiu uma postura séria. Pela primeira vez notou que se esqueceu da mordaça. Como pode ser tão distraído? Correu na direção da maca e inclinou-se sobre a Srta. Wenceslas, para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Quero que você morra lentamente e sofra o máximo possível. – sussurrou com certa agressividade. – Mas antes você vai me contar tudo o que sabe sobre Moriarty.

Afastou-se tão rapidamente quanto havia se aproximado. Sua vingança teria de esperar, precisava de uma nova dose imediatamente.

- Podemos cuidar dela depois, faça com que se cale. – disse John apontando para um pedaço de pano que estava sobre a mesa.

Ela não resistiu à mordaça, como se soubesse que seu destino estava selado. Cedeu ao estresse e desmaiou.

E Sherlock cedeu ao seu vício com mais uma dose de cocaína. Podia dispor de mais um par de horas antes de começar seu trabalho. Escorregou até estar deitado no chão, e permitiu que a droga tomasse conta de sua mente.

- Meu caro John, estamos mesmo fazendo a coisa certa? – perguntou com seus olhos já fora de foco.

- Você mesmo disse que não existem heróis e se existissem você não seria um deles. – disse John alisando amavelmente os cabelos do outro. – Não podemos nos contentar em fazer a coisa certa. Devemos fazer o que precisamos, independente do que é certo. Descanse, você vai precisar de sua energia. Prometo que estarei aqui quando acordar.

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando!


	3. Culpa

Sherlock largou o bisturi e atirou-se no chão. Não obteve nenhuma informação útil, apesar das horas de interrogatório. Um choro baixo era o único sinal de vida que sua vítima ainda dava. Nunca imaginou que chegaria a esse ponto. Já havia torturado outras vezes, mas não por tanto tempo ou de modo tão frio.

- Achei que a intenção era não fazer muita sujeira. – comentou John sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Pensei que não estivesse sendo muito cooperativa, mas acho que ela realmente não sabia de nada. – nesse momento virou-se para encarar John. – E você não pode reclamar. Quem me disse onde deveria cortar?

John sorriu, e mais uma vez Sherlock teve a sensação de que havia algo errado com um deles. Ainda não conseguia ser tão frio quanto o outro, não conseguia ignorar totalmente os cacos que restavam de sua consciência.

- Você queria que ela sobrevivesse por bastante tempo para responder suas perguntas, não queria? Tudo o que fiz foi ajudar com alguns conhecimentos básicos de anatomia.

O sangue escorria da maca e pingava cada vez mais lentamente no chão. Sherlock acompanhava atentamente as gotas que caíam, era mais fácil do que encarar seu amigo. Não podia deixar de pensar que John sentiria algo, que deveria sentir algo. Teria continuado com suas divagações se o sangue não tivesse parado de escorrer.

- Ela parou de sangrar. – falou enquanto se levantava.

Correu para a maca e tocou o pescoço dela com delicadeza. Não sentiu nenhuma pulsação, e o corpo já estava gelado. Nesse momento, sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

- Qual é o problema? Ela não tinha nenhuma informação relevante, e teríamos de matá-la logo. Atire ela na cova e pegue o óxido do magnésio. Já estamos aqui há três dias, Lestrade pode suspeitar da sua ausência.

Sherlock escolheu ignorar aquele comentário. Precisaria conversar com John sobre sua insensibilidade, mas aquele não era o momento. Haviam evidências que precisavam ser eliminadas. Não iria permitir que os restos de sua consciência atrapalhassem sua vingança. Iria encontrar um modo de contornar a situação, devia isso ao seu meu amigo.

Olhou para o corpo coberto de cortes. Como pode fazer isso? Como pode ignorar os gritos abafados pela mordaça e o choro nervoso seguido de enfáticas negações? Pegou um lençol branco e envolveu o corpo gentilmente, para depois pegá-lo no colo. Depositou-o na cova com delicadeza, e voltou para pegar os dentes arrancados e os dedos decepados.

- Acho que talvez eu não deva me deixar levar por você tão facilmente... – disse Sherlock enquanto abria o saco de óxido de magnésio. – Não acha que a serra foi um exagero?

- Sherlock. – disse tocando as mãos do outro gentilmente. – Você não queria me vingar? É o que estamos fazendo. Essa vadia trabalhou com Moriarty e ajudou em seu ato final, ela não merece nenhuma piedade. Gostaria que você soubesse que eu sou grato por tudo o que você está fazendo por mim, mas não podemos parar agora.

Não, não poderia parar enquanto todos os envolvidos não estivessem mortos. Não pela primeira vez, desejou que Lestrade descobrisse o que estava acontecendo, assim seria forçado a parar. Ou talvez fosse melhor que Donovan descobrisse, ela meteria uma bala entre os olhos dele e assim poderia ficar com John para sempre. Afastou esses pensamentos, John era um homem bom e Sherlock era um sociopata assassino, se havia qualquer justiça, os dois não iriam para o mesmo lugar depois da morte.

- Não é uma questão de querer me vingar, só quero punir os criminosos que privaram o mundo de uma pessoa tão boa. – falou com simplicidade. – Se a justiça não é capaz de executar uma pena adequada, temos de fazer isso.

Despejou o óxido de magnésio sobre o corpo, mas não ficaria para ver os efeitos. O depósito era seguro, poderia voltar depois e jogar cimento sobre a vítima. Agora, precisava voltar. Já não estava mais com o carro, o largou em um estacionamento próximo ao aeroporto internacional. Seu plano estava funcionando perfeitamente.

- Podemos parar para comprar leite antes de voltarmos? O que está na geladeira já tem uns quatro meses e acho que se tornou uma nova forma de vida.

Sherlock riu alto, John sabia como aliviar o clima e o fazer esquecer do que tinha feito. Ele tinha razão, estava longe de ser um herói, não teveria ficar preocupado com a vida de criminosos. Mas com uma leve pontada, percebeu que gostaria de poder ser um herói para John.


	4. Plano

Mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.

* * *

Sherlock olhou para a embalagem vazia de óxido de magnésio um pouco irritado. Quase não tiveram material suficiente para se livrar do corpo de sua terceira vítima. Fora uma semana bem agitada, o dono da falsa locadora de carros conhecia alguém que tinha um pequeno fragmento de informação sobre Moriarty. Quase engasgando em seu próprio sangue, o falsificador de documentos antigos e primo de Moriaty deu-lhes uma pista muito valiosa. "Ele não era o verdadeiro gênio. Procurem pelo professor..." sussurrou de modo quase inaldível antes de morrer. Sherlock se amaldiçoou por não ter conseguido o mander vivo por mais alguns minutos.

- Precisamos de mais óxido de magnésio. – declarou John, que estava sentado na mesa coberta de sangue e balhançava distraidamente as pernas, como se estivesse alheio ao corpo sendo dissolvido na sua frente.

- Não, é muito suspeito. Temos de pensar em outra forma. – disse sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

- Algum ácido, talvez? Você poderia produzi-lo em seu mini-laboratório, também conhecido como nossa cozinha. – sugeriu, rindo de sua última frase.

Sherlock pensou por um instante, ponderando todas as fórmulas químicas que conhecia e que seriam capazes de dissolver um corpo. Algumas precisariam de equipamentos muitos sofisticados para serem produzidas, outras necessitavam de ingredientes raros ou suspeitos demais para serem comprados em grande quantidade. E mesmo se conseguisse os produzir, precisaria deixar o corpo completamente submerso por ao menos um dia, talvez até dois. Não, não poderiam usar ácido, concluiu balançando a cabeça.

- Impossível, suspeito demais. Estava pensando em desmembramento, tornar as vítimas irreconhecíveis. Mas como poderíamos nos livrar das partes? O Tâmisa é arriscado demais, alguém poderia nos ver.

Sua loucura já tinha chega em tal ponto que não pensou que ninguém mais poderia ver seu amigo. Já não se lembrava ocasionalmente que ele só existia na sua cabeça. Esse John agora era real, ainda mais real do que qualquer outra pessoa em sua vida. Sua consciência também não o incomodava tanto quanto antes. Estava convencido de que matar pessoas tão más não era de forma alguma errado. Algumas vezes sentia uma certa pontada dentro de sua cabeça, como se houvesse algo que não estava pensando. Mas John sempre sabia o que dizer quando isso acontecia.

- E se usássemos Molly? Ela poderia conseguir atestados de óbito falsos. – sugeriu John.

- É arriscado demais deixar qualquer pessoa saber o que fazemos. Ela parece _boazinha_ demais para aceitar encobrir assassinatos. Teríamos de encontrar um modo de fazer com que ela não soubesse o que está acontecendo.

- Você pode dizer que comprou as partes no mercado negro. Ela pode até não encobrir assassinatos, mas não vai se importar demais com um simples contrabando, não se você pedir do modo certo.

Sherlock se sentou ao lado dele na maca, e ficou alguns segundos encarando a vala que tinha acabado de cobrir.

- O que você quer dizer? – finalmente perguntou.

- Sherlock. – disse John pegando sua mão e olhando diretamente em seus olhos. – Você sabe do que estou falando. Ela é uma garotinha inocente e crédula, sem falar no fato de que está perdidamente apaixonada por você. Flerte um pouco, chame ela para sair. Aposto que se depois de um jantar você pedisse para ela matar alguém, ela faria isso sem pensar duas vezes.

Sherlock se afastou indignado, quase caindo da maca e olhando para John com repulsa.

- John! Você quer que eu... Como você pode me pedir isso? Você quer... você quer me prostituir para uma legista sem sal? Sinto vontade de vomitar só de pensar em sair com ela. Prefiro invadir a casa de Lestrade agora mesmo e contar para ele o que estamos fazemos do que ter de encostar nela.

- Calma! – disse erguendo as mãos. – O que você está pensando? Não estou pedindo para você dormir com ela nem nada assim, só agir como se estivesse interessado. Pisque um pouco, segure as mãos dela, elogie o cabelo ou algo assim, e depois peça para ela se livrar das partes. – e sorrindo, acrescentou. – Não se preocupe, não vou deixar ela abusar de você.

Um pouco a contra gosto, acabou aceitando que era uma boa ideia. Infelizmente, teria de fazer esse sacrifício.

- Vamos esperar até termos mais um corpo antes de tomar medidas drásticas. Enquanto isso, precisamos descobrir tudo o que pudermos sobre o professor.

- Se você tivesse tomado mais cuidado, já teríamos mais informações. Podemos procurar por mais algum parente de Moriarty, alguém deve saber de alguma coisa. Não vamos conseguir matar todo mundo, mas podemos acabar com os maiores associados.

Sherlock ficou um pouco irritado por ouvir John o criticando assim, mas decidiu não dizer nada. A verdade é que John tinha razão, haviam perdido uma pela oportunidade e não poderiam se dar ao luxo de fazer isso de novo.

- Podemos continuar essa discussão amanhã, minha cocaína terminou e preciso purificar um pouco mais no meu mini-laboratório.

John se levantou com um pulo.

- Posso dirigir? – perguntou animado.

Há alguns dias, Mycroft resolveu dar um carro de presente para para seu irmão, para sempre saber onde ele está. Claro que Sherlock demorou apenas alguns segundos para desabilitar o GPS e todos os sete rastreadores que seu querido irmão instalou.

- Tudo bem. Só tente não bater, por favor. Por mais que eu goste de irritar Mycroft, acho que isso pode levantar muitas questões incomodas.

- Prometo ser cuidadoso.

E assim sairam. Sendo a mente humana tão fascinante, Sherlock dirigiu para casa acreditando que John estava dirigindo. Já não havia diferença nenhuma entre realidade e suas alucinações. E ele não se importava com isso.

Não poderia continuar por muito tempo, seu corpo já demonstrava sinais de esgatamento pelo estresse e pelo abuso de drogas. Precisavam terminar com toda a operação logo, ou corriam o risco de falhar em sua missão.

* * *

Será que a Molly vai ajudar? A trama está se aproximando do fim!


	5. Molly

Fiquei com pena de fazer isso com ela depois do que ele disse no primeiro episódio da segunda temporada. Tadinha! Escrevi meio com pressa, espero que não tenha nenhum erro.

* * *

Quando John estendeu para Sherlock a babyliss recém comprada, recebeu o maior olhar de desprezo imaginável.

- Você está exagerando. – foi a única resposta que recebeu.

- Não estou não. Nós estamos tentando convencer uma garota boazinha a nos deixar cremar corpos sem fazer perguntas, precisamos que você esteja em sua melhor aparência. Você já fez coisa bem pior por um disfarce, e o que estamos montando não é mais do que isso.

Para aproveitar o calor da babyliss sem fio antes que tivesse de a colocar na base, John começou a retocar os cachos naturais ele mesmo. Sherlock pensou em protestar, mas não se levantou da cadeira. Tinham passado o dia inteiro escolhendo roupas e pensando no que deveria dizer para Molly, o que tinha sido ainda mais difícil do que matar o Golem na noite anterior. John estava feliz por ter finalmente podido atirar naquele monstro, e nem o péssimo humor de Sherlock poderia estragar isso.

- Se Mycroft descobrir que você comprou isso com o meu cartão, nunca vai parar de comentar isso. Não deveria ter deixado você ir sozinho no mercado.

Se Mycroft soubesse que Sherlock ocasionalmente andava pela cidade pensando que era John enquanto acreditava que estava em casa pensando, certamente tomaria uma atitudade. Mas mesmo sem nenhuma sanidade, Sherlock ainda era capaz de enganar seu irmão mesmo sem tentar.

- Os cachos combinam com seu rosto, e se você não insistisse em amassar eles enquanto dorme, não teria de usar isso. Agora fique quieto, é terrivelmente difícil arrumar cachos tão pequenos.

Sherlock ainda estava espirrando depois da quantidade de perfume e de loção pós-barba que John o obrigou a usar, então ficar quieto não era exatamente fácil.

- Já disse que você está exagerando. Você sabe que ela é perdidamente apaixonada por mim. Poderia aparecer vestindo somente um saco de batatas e ela ainda faria tudo o que eu pedisse. Você pode até pensar que não sei nada sobre o amor, mas a química é bem simples. E os olhos dela dilatam tanto cada vez que ela me vê que por vezes parecem totalmente negros.

John riu da noção de amor de seu colega, enquanto terminava o penteado. Não poderiam arriscar ser denunciados, então continuou com a arrumação. Depois de uma hora estavam prontos para partir. O Golem estava guardado em pequenos e práticos pacotes, de não mais do que dez quilos cada um. Assim que Molly concordasse em os ajudar, poderiam livrar-se dos pedaços dele.

* * *

Sherlock entou na sala quase como um fantasma. Quando Molly se virou, ficou tão perturbada por sua presença que quase tropeçou em um dos corpos. Ele estava simplesmente maravilhoso. Não havia nada de particularmente espetacular em sua aparência e suas roupas eram as mesmas de sempre, mas os pequenos detalhes de zelo e cuidado faziam uma diferença estupenda. Por um momento, ela pensou que seu coração iria parar, mas então se convenceu de que deveria se acalmar. Só que nem todo seu auto-controle seria capaz de impedir seu coração de disparar quando Sherlock se aproximou lentamente e colocou as duas mãos na mesa que estava atrás dela, uma de cada lado do corpo de Molly.

- Esse tom de batom combina mais do que o anterior. O vermelho realça sua pele. – vendo que Molly parecia incapaz de formular qualquer pensamento coerente, Sherlock continuou. – É um disperdício deixar tanta beleza presa aqui onde ninguém pode a apreciar. Você deveria sair mais.

- Você acha? – Molly conseguiu reunir coragem o suficiente para perguntar.

- Claro! Certas coisas não devem ser escondidas do mundo. Aposto que você ficaria adorável em um belo vestido de noite.

Virando o rosto, Molly sussurrou: "Não teria ocasião..."

- Besteira. Qualquer ocasião pode ser especial, até um simples jantar, quando se tem a companhia certa.

Sherlock estava achando difícil continuar com a atuação, especialmente porque John estava sentado ao lado de Molly, apoiado na mesa, tentando segurar o riso. Agora era Sherlock que estava exagerando, mas queria se livrar disso o mais rápido possível. Se pudesse falar com John sem ser ouvido por Molly, diria: "xeque-mate em dois".

- V-você gostaria de jantar c-comigo? Isso certamente faria a noite especial. Quero dizer, não que eu esteja dizendo que...

Sherlock fez sua melhor cara de realmente-gostaria-de-poder-fazer-isso-mas-tenho-um-compromisso-inadiável-do-qual-gostaria-de-me-livrar. John começou a rir alto, quase caindo da mesa. Se Sherlock não fosse um detetive consultor, poderia ser com a mesma facilidade um ator.

- Oh, Molly. Realmente gostaria de poder ir, mas preciso fazer uma experiência muito importante, a vida de um homem depende disso. Se ao menos tivesse uma fornalha mais potente, poderia terminar com tudo mais rapidamente e ainda teria tempo de jantar, mas seria necessário calor suficiente para transformar ossos em pó. – falou lamentando, com a última frase em tom de gracejo.

- Você poderia usar a fornalha do necrotério. Se quiser, posso emprestar as chaves da sala. Quero dizer, você terá de devolver tudo do jeito que está. E é claro que não pode queimar corpos ali.

- Certamente. Então ficaria muito grato em aceitar. Se você me der a chave agora, posso buscá-la às nove para jantar.

Nervosa e tremendo, ela estendeu a chave. E tão subtamente quanto havia chegado, Sherlock partiu.

- Gostaria de saber se Mycroft tem alguma fita de você em uma peça da escola ou algo assim. – comentou John enquanto buscavam os pacotes com as partes do Golem. – Você de fato tem talento para atuar.

- É material para chantagem. Fiz o papel de um mago de nove vidas na adaptação de um livro infantil, era o único alto o bastante. E não, você não pode ver. Nunca fui tão humilhado em toda minha vida, tive de usar robes chamativos e uma longa cartola. É melhor nem lembrar.

- Pena. Gostaria de ver. É melhor terminar logo com a cremação, o processo é demorado.

E assim encontraram um modo excelente de se livrar dos corpos.

* * *

É, Sherlock está completamente louco. Ele tem tanta aversão a fazer compras que se convenceu de que John ainda está fazendo isso.

Ah, e sobre a peça, alguém sabe qual é o livro (ou melhor, quais são os livros)? Uma dica, o nome do personagem é Christopher, mas ele é conhecido por seu título. Se fossem fazer uma adaptação para o cinema, Benedict seria perfeito para o papel, por isso pensei no Sherlock atuando quando criança/adolescente.


	6. Jantar

Para não perder acesso à fornalha, Sherlock resolveu ir ao jantar. Conseguiu buscar Molly de táxi e chegar ao restaurante sem grandes incidentes, mas foi um erro a ter levado para o primeiro lugar em que saiu com John.

- Sherlock, fiquei tão feliz com o seu convite! É maravilhoso ver que você está melhor depois do que aconteceu...

- Lembra de quando saímos correndo atrás do táxi e nem percebemos que o taxista era o verdadeiro culpado?

Era difícil para ele se concentrar no que os dois estavam dizendo, mas ao menos Molly não parecia reparar no fato de que ele quase não respondia. Depois de pouco mais de meia hora, ela levantou-se para ir ao banheiro, o que deu a Sherlock e John uma chance de conversar.

- É impressionante como ela consegue ser entediante. Estou quase pensando que não valeu a pena fazer tudo isso pela fornalha. – declarou Sherlock.

- Dê mais alguns minutos e finja receber uma mensagem importante ou algo assim. Não é como se ela já não estivesse acostumada com decepções.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Molly voltou à mesa. Seguindo o plano de John, Sherlock ficou apenas mais alguns minutos antes de inventar uma desculpa para sair.

* * *

Desculpem pela demora gigantesca! Não conseguia mais escrever depois da nova temporada. Agora aproveitei para terminar a história enquanto fazia uma mini-maratona de um capítulo de Dr Who (um capítulo de sete partes de meia hora, devo resaltar).

Depois desse capítulo faltam mais dois que já estão prontos, mas vou postar nos próximos dias para dar uma pausa dramática.

Obrigada por todos os reviews, que me ajudaram a não abandonar (demais) essa história.


	7. Moriarty

Quando chegaram em casa, foram surpreendidos por uma voz que vinha da cozinha. Ambos correram até lá para encontrar Jim Moriarty sentado sobre a mesa.

- Sua atuação no restaurante foi hilária, pena que por sua causa aquela garotinha tola tenha de morrer.

Sherlock estava prestes a atacar Moriarty, mas foi detido por John.

- Você não pode fazer nada contra ela. – declarou John. – Ela conhece o seu rosto, você não vai conseguir se aproximar dela.

Jim começou a rir, irritando ainda mais os dois.

- Já está feito. Enquanto vocês dois estavam discutindo no restaurante, aproveitei para colocar uma pequena porção de veneno na taça dela. Já deve ter sido efetivo, se você não tivesse saído correndo tão rápido, poderia tê-la visto morrer.

Ficaram em choque ao ouvir essas palavras. Dessa vez, John não impediu Sherlock de pegar a arma dele. Os três primeiros tiros erraram Jim, que saiu rindo e correndo pela casa. O detetive consultor seguiu atirando e só parou para recarregar o revolver. Parecia incapaz de acertar seu inimigo, mas não iria desistir.

Em nenhum momento passou por sua mente que já havia matado Moriarty, porque se se lembrasse disso, perceberia que quem envenenou Molly foi ele. Já não era capaz de enfrentar suas ilusões, e ignorava completamente a parte de sua mente que sabia que nada daquilo estava acontecendo.

Estava tão descontrolado atirando que não ouviu os passos próximos à porta. Soi só quando ouviu o som de um corpo caindo pelas escadas que percebeu que uma de suas balas havia atravessado a porta. Correu até ela, ignorando o riso de Moriarty. Caída no chão estava a sra. Hudson, em meio a uma poça de seu próprio sangue. John se aproximou dela para verificar os sinais vitais, mas era tarde demais.

- Sherlock... – começou John.

- Moriarty causou isso!

- Sherlock, alguém deve ter ouvido os tiros, eles vão chamar a polícia. Precisamos sair daqui, rápido!

Foi então que John notou que Sherlock estava tremendo. Poderia ter pensado que era uma reação ao que aconteceu, se não conhecesse muito bem os sinais do que realmente estava acontecendo.

- Sherlock. – chamou agora com um tom preocupado. – Sherlock, você está tendo uma crise de abstinência, precisamos conseguir uma nova dose e depois sair correndo daqui.

Sherlock estava em um estado quase catatônico, causado pelo choque e pela abstinência. Deixou-se levar por John para dentro do apartamento, e ficou no sofá esperando enquanto John preparava sua droga. Tinham pouco tempo antes de a polícia chegar, mas já sabiam que era muito mais móvel sob influência da cocaína do que sofrendo com a falta dela.

- Não vamos conseguir escapar, vamos? – perguntou finalmente, enquanto John procurava uma veia.

Se não estivesse tão doente, poderia ter percebido o olhar de culpa no rosto de John. Em vez disso, deixou a droga entrar em seu organismo, sem conscientemente saber que a dose era muito maior do que estava acostumado.

- Nós não precisamos fugir. Você pode vir comigo e com a sra. Hudson.

E foi assim que a onda de assassinatos cometida por Sherlock terminou.

* * *

Estava em dúvida entre esse final e um outro, em que ele iria invadir uma sala de aula para matar um professor com o nome de Moriarty, e que a polícia seria chamada e Lestrade seria obrigado a atirar nele, mas preferi o final mais leve. Sim, esse é o final mais leve.

Só falta mais um capítulo, que explica o que aconteceu depois disso e mostra a visão de Lestrade e Mycroft.

Sei que tinha dito que iria fazer uma pausa dramática, mas acho que já fiz todo mundo esperar de mais.


	8. And in the end

Lestrade ainda não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Conhecia Sherlock há anos e, diferente do que Donovan e Anderson pareciam pensar, sabia que ele se importava com os outros muito mais do que demonstrava.

Se não fosse por sua confissão, nem saberiam de todas as pessoas que matou. Era difícil diferenciar o que era real e o que era fruto de sua imaginação. Quando foi levado para o hospital depois de uma overdose de cocaína, não parava de dizer que Moriarty havia matado a sra. Hudson e que John havia tentado o matar.

Mycroft ficou chocado ao descobrir a loucura de seu irmão, e não foi difícil convencer a polícia de que o lugar dele era em uma instituição psiquiátrica que possuísse um programa de tratamento de viciados, e não em uma prisão. O fato de que os únicos crimes comprovados foram os assassinatos de Molly e da sra. Hudson também ajudou. Ninguém nunca saberia se Sherlock havia de fato matado as pessoas envolvidas com Moriarty, mas como nem Mycroft foi capaz de as encontrar, era provável que sim.

Apesar de ninguém saber explicar exatamente como as alucinações de Sherlock funcionavam, Mycroft estava convencido de que ele criou Moriarty e matou Molly porque era o único modo de se chocar o bastante para parar com sua vingança, de que a morte da sra. Hudson foi um acidente que o fez sentir tanta culpa que tentou o suicídio e de que John era uma manifestação da culpa de Sherlock.

Por anos, tanto Mycroft como Lestrade visitaram Sherlock no hospital. Eram os únicos que ainda se importavam com ele. Contudo, ambos duvidavam que suas visitas tivessem qualquer efeito. Depois de confessar seus crimes e ser internado, Sherlock saiu completamente da realidade e passou a viver em um mundo onde ele e John ainda trabalhavam juntos e Moriarty não existia. E por mais que o quisessem de volta, ambos, de seu próprio modo, entendiam que esse era o único modo que tinha de continuar existindo.

* * *

Final curtinho, só para amarrar a história. E porque não consegui evitar um final feliz. Sim, isso é um final feliz. O mais feliz possível, ao menos.

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a história, em especial aqueles que deixaram reviews. Só segui escrevendo por causa de vocês.

Novamente desculpas pela demora.

Estou escrevendo agora uma história baseada na segunda temporada, e espero não demorar tanto a escrever dessa vez.

Só para constar, o nome do capítulo "And in the end" vem da música Gollum's Song (And in the end I'll be what I will be...). Achei que a situação mental de Sherlock lembrava um pouco o Gollum.

P.S.: vi que Chocolate Quente disse nos reviews que o John-projeção era um cretino. Assim que comecei a escrever estava preocupada com essa descaracterização, e até pensei em fazer com que esse John fosse na verdade Moriarty enganando Sherlock. Mas acabei deixando assim porque comecei a pensar que Sherlock criou John para o convencer a fazer coisas ruins porque queria provar para o John real que ele não era um herói e era tão ruim quanto Donovan e Anderson pensavam que ele era. Basicamente, esse John é malvado porque Sherlock quis se corromper para poder lidar com a culpa.


End file.
